


Rainbow Six: Operation Armistice

by Ghost_Gaming_115



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Gaming_115/pseuds/Ghost_Gaming_115
Summary: Team Rainbow have been fighting against the White Masks for years now, and in 2019 they ally themselves with a new group located in the war torn country of Urzikstan. With the aid of the militia in the country, as well as the CIA, SAS and Nighthaven, a team is sent in to try and stop this dangerous alliance.
Kudos: 4





	Rainbow Six: Operation Armistice

**Location: Somewhere over the Indian Ocean**

**Date:October 24, 2019**

A military aircraft flew above moving at a blazing pace, it's blades making little noise over the roaring of the sea. The aircraft was a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, an American made chopper. On the side of the aircraft's hull was a symbol of an owl in a striking position, around the border was the name "Nighthaven: Special Intervention Group". Inside, the small squad sat as their leader, Jaimini Kalimohan "Kali" Shah stood in front of her men.

"We have detected the distress signal one klik from our position." Kali began, in the press of a button, she showed a projection of the source of the call: the Argus Super Tanker.

"It is currently under siege by an unknown group, most like some insurgents."

"Why the hell do we care about a tanker?" one soldier commented.

"It's probably an American one. Lord knows they would call us to do their work to protect it." another added.

"It doesn't matter whose tanker it is. All that matters is helping it and being compensated for it." Kali said in a matter of fact tone.

"Always down the bottom line, ma'am?" the last soldier with a thick African accent smiled as he held a circular object.

"Precisely, Wamai." the Nighthaven founder smirked.

"Thirty seconds from the tanker, Kali." the pilot radioed.

Wamai walked over to the side door of the VTOL and opened it, letting the icy morning breeze inside the aircraft.

"Brrr, man it's cold. Why can't we do this when the sun comes out."

"Amen brother."

"Quiet you two!" Kali snapped; "Wamai is practically wearing nothing with that diving suit, you do not hear him complain."

Kali grabbed her prized CSRX sniper rifle, chambered in .300 Winchester Magnum and looked down the scope. The super tankers attackers wore tattered clothing and had red pieces of cloth to hide their identities. As far as she could see, the pirates were only armed with at most, AK-47's while the Super Tanker personnel had M13 assault rifles.

"Now then." Kali turned to face her men, "You'll rescue this ship, or you'll be walking home!"

"Swimming!" Wamai corrected as he hung over the edge.

"You'll be swimming home. So don't fuck it up!"

"Kali, they're actually shooting at us." the pilot warned as pirates noticed the VTOL overhead; one of them shot a rocket at the aircraft, that narrowly dodged it.

"Wamai!" Kali yelled as she gripped a rail as the VTOL swerved from the rocket, "Time to get wet!"

Wamai huffed as he shifted his body for his back to face away and shifting his weight, fell out. I'm free fall, the African adjusted himself to a diving position as he splashed into the Indian Ocean. The pirates were oblivious towards the body and continued firing toward the VTOL; Wamai re-emerged from the water and set the circular device on the back of the boat.

The pirate with the rocket launcher loaded another rocket in and shot at Kali and the other soldiers, unknown to him, Wamai's device activated and pulled the rocket back, blowing the boat and the men up into pieces. Wamai heard the explosion underwater and smirked as he descended further down.

Kali and her men rappelled down to the ship and immediately took defensive positions and fired towards their adversaries with Vector .45 ACP.

"What's our status!?" Kali asked as she shot her P226 pistol.

"They seem very committed, and they got another firecracker!"

"Not for long." Kali muttered as she rose her sniper rifle, locking on to the large pirate with a Pila rocket launcher. Kali held her breath as she squeezed the trigger, the bullet flying through the man and impacting barrels with gasoline. With another boat destroyed, the remaining pirates fled away.

Kali slung her sniper around her shoulder and smiled at her handiwork. One of the soldier's was signaling the VTOL to pick them up as one of the tankers security members came up to the sniper.

"Hey, thanks for the assist. Any time later and we coulda been killed." Kali saw the man's hand extended out for a handshake, she ignored it and began to walk away.

"Tell your boss to send the check to Nighthaven." Kali said plainly.

"Wh-What!?" the guard said flabbergasted; "I don't think my boss will be too thrilled with that."

"Then he should've thought about that before hiring you, disgrace of a security team."

With that, Kali and her men boarded the VTOL as it began to hover away.

The pirates hurried away from the super tanker, their tails between their legs. The leader of the attack grabbed his radio.

"(We failed to secure the ship, lieutenant. That damn private military arrived.)"

"(That is alright, brother. We are on route to extract our main target.)"

"(Do you believe they fall for the trap?)"

"(The Wolf and our newfound allies are certain they will.)"

* * *

**Location: Verdansk, Kastovia**

**Date: October 24, 2019**

***One hour after Super Tanker siege***

Kastovia, a nation located just below the country of Georgia. After the Cold War, all of the Soviet satellite nations gained sovereignty. Both Russia and the western nations collaborated with the creation of the Kastovia as a way to symbolize the reunification of East and West. Years later and the country has been used as a base of operations of many insurgent groups, such as the infamous White Masks.

An American helicopter flew over the dense forest a few miles from the city of Verdansk. Inside were five Marine Raiders in a squadron nicknamed "Hitman". These five were Sergeant Hoyt, Corporal Davis, Specialist Gonzavi, Lance-Corporal Randolf and Private Myers. Finally, the last was a CIA operative who had gone by many names to the point he could barely remember his old name, nonetheless, he went by "Alex".

"Echo 3-1 to Charlie 2- Actual-" Alex radioed.

"Go for actual."

"LZ is in sight. Looks like our boys are right on time, Colonel."

"Rodger 3-1 you are green to go, over."

As Alex and the group of marines began to rappel down from the helicopter, another voice came through the radio.

"Watcher to 3-1, how copy?" The voice was female, and by callsign, Alex knew exactly who it was.

"Station chief Laswell, send traffic."

"We have a confirmation of unknown chemical gas at the depot. However, the White Masks are ready to move the shipment to Urzikstan. You have execute authority, but keep this on the down low, we do not need an international incident coming from all this."

"Copy Watcher, Echo 3-1 out." Alex said and was the last one to rappel down the helicopter. Once he reached the ground, he raised his M4A1 assault rifle; "Alright, you heard the lady, keep this quiet."

"Damn straight." Private Myers said. Alex and the five moved through the forest.

"Hold." Sergeant Hoyt ordered, balling his fist in the air. In front of them were a pair of armed soldiers with flashlights.

"They're looking for us." Davis whispered to Alex.

"No insignia on their uniform. Could be a couple of mercs." Alex thought out loud.

"Alright CIA, on my signal we take them out." In two silent pops, the bodies fell to the ground like bags of concrete.

"Alright, let's double time to the depot, people." Hoyt said.

* * *

*Not too far from the Marines*

A dark figure stayed in the darkness, the forest giving them cover from the wandering mercenaries and White Masks. Opening a briefcase, the figure revealed a PSG1 sniper rifle with a suppressor. The figure smiled under their mask as they looked through the scope to see the main entrance of the compound. The unknown soldier noticed the marines a few meters from the entrance and was taken aback from their presence.

"Valkyrie, this is Nokk. How copy?"

_"Valkyrie here, what's wrong Nokk?_ "

"There is a group of marines present."

_"Wait, what?"_ Valkyrie said in shock; _"What are the marines doing in Kastovia?"_

"Probably the same reason we're here." Nokk said calmly as she adjusted her scope; "Do I engage?"

Nokk heard no response as the marines began moving into the compound; she repeated.

"Valkyrie, do I engage?"

_"You still have clearance, just don't let them spot you."_

"Please try to give me a challenge next time." Nokk heard Valkyrie chuckling as she readjusted her position.

* * *

"Stack up people." Sgt. Hoyt ordered as they readied to breach, once the six were in position, Sgt. Hoyt slowly opened the door, two men were present inside chatting with each other.

"We know when they're gonna arrive for the stuff?" the man on the left asked; he had a noticeable American accent. The marines snuck behind them.

"No idea, just know it'll be of great use in Urzikstan." the other responded, he had a Russian accent, he let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the American asked.

"Just thinking about the faces of the poor bastards hit with gas again. My country used them back in '99 against Urzikstan."

"Shit man, that's fucked up."

"Like your country is any more innocent?"

"True." The american huffed; "At least, we'll make both of them pa-"

Alex and Randlof came behind them and stabbed their knife into their necks. After a moment of both men struggling, the terrorists went limp.

"Bastards." Randolf spat, the two men had a set of white hockey masks with holes for eyes. "Guess that confirms these are White Masks."

"Which means this is where we'll find the gas." Sgt. Hoyt said as he and Corporal Davis got in breaching position on the next door.

"Careful Davis, we're doing this blind." Hoyt pried the door open with his crowbar as Davis opened the door and took some steps out. The rest followed suit as they passed empty train cars, Davis taking the lead.

"I see the depot, just have to cross this-" Davis was interrupted by a spotlight shining over him and machine gun fire coming behind it, killing him.

"Shit, everyone take cover!" the marines and Alex scattered towards the train cars as the White mask soldiers tried finding them with the spotlight.

Nokk heard the sound of the machine gun going off and lightly groaned.

"Amatures."

The former Jaeger corp picked up her sniper and readjusted to find the source at the train cars. Nokk laid down and looked down her scope; the two White Masks focused all their attention towards the marines that they did not see the two bullets entering their skulls. Nokk smirked under her mesh and got up to a new position.

"They stopped firing." Myers sighed in relief.

"We got a small window, people. Let's kill these bastards!"

The five Americans rushed towards the stairway next to the machine gun nest, but going up they found both WhiteMasks dead on the ground.

"The hell?" Gonzavi said, kneeling down to the two dead bodies.

"What ya got, Gonzavi?" Hoyt asked his soldier.

"Well it's definitely not from us, unless we packing some M4's chambered in 7.62."

"That sure narrows down who this could be." Myers snarked.

"Clocks ticking, let's get a move on." Alex motioned to the wherehouse that was visible to them.

"Alright, CIA." Hoyt said, "Lead the way."

The five men moved down the White Mask base, the area was quiet except for the crickets chirping and their footsteps.

"Place is a fucking ghostown." Randolf muttered under his breath.

"Stay frosty boys," Hoyt ordered; "Don't think us and these bastards are the only ones here."

"There's the door." Alex pointed.

"If we aren't too late." Gonzavi said.

"Zip it, Gonzavi!" Hoyt barked as he walked to the corner of the door; "Myers stack up on me. Rest of you, masks on. Chems could be here."

When the five placed their gas masks on, Hoyt and Myers heaved the large door open. Upon entering, the power went out.

"The fuck?"

"Shit, white lights on."

The Americans turned the flashlights on their helmets as they raised their rifles around the cramped halls.

"You see that!" Myers hissed as the sound of a pipe falling and a shadow disappearing caught the five by surprise.

"Keep you cool. Shoot anything that moves."

"Got an idea." Gonzavi said. He grabbed a flashbang from his hip and tossed it in the direction the noise came from. As the flashbang went off, yells came after it from the person hit by it. The five shot in the direction as the noise died down, moving up, they found a pair of dead bodies.

"Smart thinking, Gonzavi." Hoyt smiled, "Let's get the power on."

"Way ahead of ya, Sarg." Alex said as he flipped the switch.

"Hey- We got a problem." Randolf said as he flipped the dead body over, "These are Russian soldiers."

"Spetsnaz, the hell are they doing here." Myers yelled in frustration

"Probably the same reason we're here." Hoyt groaned; "We gotta get the hell outta here."

"Better tell the boss lady." Alex said; "Echo 3-1 to Watcher, we got unknown KIA Spetsnaz forces here. Russians had the same plan as us."

_"Shit….Mission is still ago, get the gas and haul it back to the LZ."_

"Copy."

"Hey CIA. Make sure this is the gas while we find transport and recover Davis' body." Hoyt said.

"Rog." Alex grabbed a small plastic tube from his packet and unscrewed it open to release a small sponge. Rubbing the sponge over the white canisters, Alex inserted the sponge back into the cylinder and squeezed it to change the clear liquid to yellow.

"Jackpot." Alex smiled; "Watcher, we have a PID on the gas, prep for evact, over."

Hoyt and Gonzavi entered the truck containing the gas, while Randolf and Myers had military jeeps.

"You're with me, 3-1" Myers said as Alex hopped into the jeep."

"All units we are Oscar Mike. Heading to exfil, over." Hoyt said over the radio.

"Another one down, eh CIA?" Myers smiled as he drove behind Randolf.

"Yep. Hey sorry about Davis."

"It's alright, think sarg is gonna be hit the most." Myers sighed; "What about you?"

"I've seen far too many come and go. Guess I didn't read the fine print before I got myself tied up with the CIA."

"Damn, don't envy that one bit. Hopefully you stick around long enough. Gonzavi makes a hell of a-"

"Truck!" Alex yelled as a flaming car rolled down the hillside and impacted with Randolf's, blowing up and killing him.

"Contact!" Myers shouted as gunshots hit the windows.

"Back up, back up!"

"Fuck, RPG!" Myers yelled as the rocket missed, but caused the car to flip over. Alex was dazed from the impact as Myer's was trying to crawl out the car, before the gunshots killed him.

"I got you 3-1!" Gonzavi said as he dragged Alex out of the wreck, while Hoyt gave cover; Alex hit the floor from Gonzavi being shot and Hoyt fell to the ground from an injury. Hoyt crawled over to Alex and groaned in pain.

"Who the fuck is th-"

Hoyt was shot in the back of his head as the figures approached. Alex watched as people ran towards the gas, based on civilian looking clothing, they were an insurgent group.

"(Sir, come here.)" one of the insurgents said; "(Marines...Americans.)"

"(Dead Russian bodies are here as well.)" the other said, he had a White Mask on. A dark chuckle escaped as he knelt down. "It seems our trap worked."

The White Mask walked over to the truck and hung on the side.

"(GO GO, BEFORE THE YANKS COME!)"

* * *

Nokk's blood boiled, she wanted to do something, but as skilled as she was, there was no chance she could take them all on.

"Valkyrie,something went horribly wrong, the marines are KIA."

_"What!?"_ Valkyrie yelled over Nokk's earpiece; _"What happened down there?"_

"Not sure, but they got ambushed while on transport. They took the gas too." Nokk looked through her scope, seeing the corpses of the marines.

"Wait, one of them is still alive."

_"They musta thought he died already."_ Valkyrie said; _"Nokk, go back to Jager, not much you can do now."_

Valkyrie waited for a response, but nothing came back.

_"Nokk, how copy?"_

Once again, no response, Valkyrie began to panic.

_"Nokk, I repeat, how copy?"_

* * *

Alex looked around at the destruction and all of the Hunter unit laying dead. The CIA operative tried to stand, but a sharp pain in his leg stopped him and he winced in pain.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked behind him. Alex went for his knife, but he felt something touch the back of his head.

"I wouldn't go for that if I were you."

"Alright." Alex said as he raised his arms up; "Mind if I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Call me Nokk." The Norwegian said as she helped the American up to his feet. "And you are?"

"Call me Alex."

"Well then, Alex. We should leave while we have the chance."

"Whoa whoa. Who exactly are you?"

"That's classified, but I can assure you my team and I can get you out without detection."

"What about these marines?" Alex pointed at them, Nokk placed her hand over her earpiece.

"Valkyrie, how copy?"

_"Finally! What happened?"_

"Things came up. What's it looking for exfil?"

_"We have Russian forces inbound and fast. You need to get outta there now."_

"Copy." Nokk looked at Alex, "Our window is short. The Russians are coming."

Alex said nothing for a bit before he sighed.

"Alright, lead the way, need to radio in."

"Echo 3-1 to Watcher, gas has been stolen. This was all a trap, we have marines KIA and Russian forces coming in fast."

_"Dammit, we'll send a chopper as fast as we can."_

"No need, getting aid from a new group."

_"What!? Alex, who are these people?"_

"Not sure but one of them goes by 'Nokk'. That ring a bell?"

_"Yes, it does."_ Alex heard some whispers from the other end as he and Nokk reached an unmarked helicopter; _"Alright Alex, stick with them, we will regroup at their base of operations."_

"Copy, 3-1 out."

"Jager, start up the chopper." Nokk called out to the pilot.

"Ja, on it. Who's the plus one?"

"Names Alex." Alex said to the German.

"Don't worry, he's on our side."

"Alright then, let's get out of here." Jager flicked some switches and they were off.

* * *

**Location: Elis, Greece**

**Date: October 24, 2019**

Two people sat outside of a small coffee shop in the beautiful white and blue architecture of Greece. One was a woman with red hair and pale skin wearing a black baseball cap, a scarf and a white t-shirt, a pair of dog tags around her neck. The other was a man with a beard and a set of glasses in more formal clothing. A server brought the two of them a coffee.

"(Thank you)." The man said in Greek and smiled at the server. The woman waited for them to be alone before speaking.

"You're making a mistake, Harry."

"Why? You know this is my favorite drink, Eliza." Harry said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Eliza rolled her eyes; "Taking in a private military is absolutely a mistake."

"I took you in."

"I wasn't the enemy."

"And neither are they." Harry set his phone down to show Eliza. On the screen was confidential information on the Argus report.

"They save a ship and we let them in?"

"Is that a problem?" A new voice said.

"Ah, pleasure to meet, Jaimini." Harry said to Kali, who was in business attire along with Wamai behind. "Would any of you care for a drink?"

"Let's get straight to business." Jaimini said bluntly.

"I will actually have water please." Wamai said as the two sat down.

"Eliza, this is Jaimini Kalimohan Shah, CEO of Nighthaven."

"CEO and founder." Kali corrected Harry; "This is my second in command, Ngugi Muchoki Furaha."

"A pleasure to meet you." Ngugi smiled.

"Now then, you want to strike a deal between my company with Team Rainbow?"

"Wait wait, a deal?" Eliza said, nearly spitting her coffee; "I thought they were on board, Harry."

"What, you think we are going to do this for free?"

"We are a private company, Miss Eliza. We are not funded like Team Rainbow." Ngugi said calmly.

"What is your proposition?" Harry asked.

"For Wamai and I to join,at the very least a quarter of Rainbow will go towards Nighthaven and shall have access to your line up of operators."

"You can't be serious." Eliza protested.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're a group made to combat terrorists, not a gun for hire."

"I am discussing with Harry, not you." Jaimini hissed as she stared daggers at the red head; who returned the same glare. "As I was saying, in addition, I will allow Rainbow some access to equipment and gear from my company. I'm sure you're aware the Nighthaven has state of the art weapons, uniforms and gadgets."

There was silence between the four, Harry stared down at his coffee while taking in the offer provided.

"I shall need to think about this." Harry said, Eliza internally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very well. You have until the end of today to decide." Jaimini rose from her seat, as did Ngugi; "I wish you a fine day, Mr. Pandey."

* * *

**Location: "The Stadium", Elias, Greece**

"Ladies und gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed flying R6 airlines. Your dashing pilot is landing now, please keep all hands und legs inside at all time."

"Does he do that often?" Alex smirked to Nokk, who let out an audible groan.

"You don't know the half of it."

Jager shut off the engine as he landed and the three got out and were greeted by an annoyed Valkyrie.

"Nokk, mind telling me who this is?"

"This is Alex, he was the only marine who made it."

"Pleasure to meet you ma-"

"I don't want to hear a word from you." the former Seal Team Six member snapped; "Your handler already contacted me. As for you Nokk, I have no choice but to report this little incident with Six."

Valkyrie stormed out of the helipad as Jager chuckled.

"Man, I haven't seen Megan that mad since Taina disappeared in Bolivia." Jager extended his hand to the CIA operative; "Marius Streicher, GSG9"

"Pleasure meeting you." Alex said, taking the German's hand.

"Ah, pay no mind to Megan, she's just stressed is all."

"It's not that-well maybe a little- but those bastards took the gas. They can be anywhere right now."

"Did you get a good look at them?" Nokk asked, Alex shook his head.

"They had gas masks on, and the main bastard looking at me had a white mask on."

"Well no need to worry. We will find them." Marius said, Alex said nothing; "Hey, you hungry, Alex? Rainbow has the best food."

"Really Marius?" Nokk stared at the German defender; "I swear you keep eating like you are, you're going to be a two speed."

"Hah, as if!"

"Sure, I guess I'm down for a meal."

"Das ist gut." Marius smiled.

* * *

"Oi, Mark. Ya seein this on the news laddie?" Seamus "Sledge" Cowden said to the youngest operator, Mark "Mute" Chandar.

"Can't say I can." the young man groaned as he was in a game of pool with Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon. "Get ready to lose, Em."

"As if, Jammer Boy." Emma smirked as Mark shot the yellow one, but the ball banged against the edge and missed.

"Ha, let me show you how it's done." Emma winked at Mark as she hit the blue striped ten and it landed in the left corner hole.

"Ugh bloody hell…" Mark muttered.

Seamus rolled his eyes as he turned up the volume on the TV.

_"In recent news, sources confirm that both American and Russian forces have been found dead in an abandoned coal refinement and lumber site in Kastovia. President Yasir Al-Fasali has to say on the matter."_

The screen changed from the female news anchor to the aforementioned president.

"While I am troubled by the news of American and Russian forces coming into our country. The constant aggression from these terrorist groups as White Masks leave us no choice. These terrorists must be removed from our country! And if we cannot remove them ourselves, then any nation is welcome to aid us."

_"Report shows that the people of Kastovia are not in agreement with the president's choice on the matter, calling him a puppet of the western nations; and demand US and Russian forces out, along with all their allies."_

"Christ, it's gettin worse and worse by the day." Seamus sighed.

"We've been fightin these White Masks for years and they keep finding a way to slip from our grasp." Mark shook his head.

"Looks like they've made Kastovia their new base of operations." Emma huffed; "Wasn't Nokk sent to there today?"

"Yeah, I think she was going to the same place, guess the Russians and Americans beat us to it."

"Well let's hope nothing awful comes out of all this." Emma said as she continued her game with Mark.

* * *

**Location:[Redacted]**

**Date: October 25, 2019**

A phone vibrating was the only sound in a dense forest. The lone man in a small building answered it.

"John?" A female asked.

"Laswell." John Price responded as he adjusted his scope.

"Where are you?"

"Occupied." A car's headlights were visible coming towards Price's position.

"We got a situation."

"White Masks?" He placed his finger over the trigger.

"Word travels fast. Chemical weapons have fallen into enemy hands. They can be anywhere: Paris, New York…"

"London." Price finished her sentence as he shot to the building next to him, killing a hit man.

"When can we brief?"

"We just did."

* * *

**Location: Nighthaven Base, Indian Ocean**

Jaimini monitored Ngugi who was currently meditating underwater, when her phone rang.

"Yes?"

_-"I'm calling about our deal."_

"Well go on."

_-"I'm not sure about something….your price is…"_

"You've heard my price. If it's too high, we have nothing else to discuss."

_-"You really cannot lower it, it is for a good cause."_

Jaimini chuckles at the last comment as she paced around the room.

"What, you think I run a charity? I have investors-unlike you- who expect a return. Call me back when you're serious."

_-"Wait wait. Alright then."_

A notification appeared on Jaimini's phone.

"Payment received, I'll send my best man." She hung up the phone and pressed an intercom inside the tank.

"Wamai, prep for phase two." Ngugi smirked at the comment from his boss.

* * *

**Location: London**

**Date:October 25, 2019**

A group of six men sat in the back of a blue van in complete silence. One of them had their phone open with a recording of two men sitting in a dimly lit building. The man in the center was old with a scruffy white beard, wearing all black and his irises were milky white; the man next to him was younger and well built, wearing a yellow sport shirt with black stripes.

_"As this message is sent, the world will have heard our cries for battle."_ The old man spoke with a raspy voice; _"Our war is not for our faith, we fight to remove all foreign powers from our lands; and seek vengeance for the crimes they have committed upon our people."_

_"We are Al-Qatala."_ The younger man stated frankly towards the camera. The men inside passed around a cigarette, all had blank expressions on their faces.

_"We are the killers."_ One tapped his foot impatiently while the man next to him flicked the safety off his Ak-47.

_"We wage war without sorrow; without sympathy."_ The old man spoke. A soldier loaded up his pistol and another held a device in his hand, while a vest on him began to beep.

_"This is the only way to live..."_ the van doors opened and the men all walked out towards the busy streets of Piccadilly Circus.

_"And die…."_ People did a double take as the man in the bomb vest stood in front of the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain. A mother and son too close to run away embraced while others screamed and began to run.

_"...A true soldier."_ The suicide bomber raised the detonator and pressed.


End file.
